The present invention generally relates to an abrasive product for industrial use and particularly relates to an abrasive product used for dressing.
A typical abrasive product comprises abrasive grains, a backing for supporting the abrasive grains, and a bonding agent for bonding the abrasive grains to the backing. Abrasive ability of these products typically deteriorates during use, due to the wear or separation of abrasive grains. An abrasive product whose abrasive ability has deteriorated can be reused through a so-called "dressing" wherein the abrasive grains necessary for the grinding operation are exposed again. The abrasive product according to the present invention is used for the dressing of such deteriorated abrasive products and is particularly used for dressing a roll-shaped unwoven or woven fabric abrasive brush.
For example, in the metallurgical industry, a roller brush maybe used for the removal of oxide scale from the surface of a rolled metal sheet, wherein the brush has alumina abrasive grains bonded to a roll-shaped backing of non-woven fabric. Although the removal of oxide scale from the surface of a rolled metal sheet lasts for a long time by using the roller brush, the abrasive grains in the brush are pulled out and drop or fall off the roller brush and cause fibers in the non-woven backing to be exposed on the roller surface. The roller brush, which the abrasive ability has thus deteriorated, is subjected to dressing by using known abrasive products such as abrasive products coated with alumina.
Further, where dressing of an abrasive product having grains bonded to fibers in a non-woven backing, it is recommended that the dressing be carried out under dry conditions because defuzzing by burning is preferably carried out after the dressing. However, the removal of oxide scale from the rolled metal sheet surface or the polishing of a copper foil surface on a circuit board is actually carried out under wet condition using water, and it is preferred that dressing is also carried out in a wet condition.
An object of the present invention is to provide an abrasive dressing product well suitable for dressing abrasive articles, such as roller brushes, under wet conditions.